my best friend
by skippinsunday
Summary: Yuffie and Leon are best friends. but what happens when they develop feelings for each other? will it make things complicated or will it just bring them closer?edited!
1. Chapter 1

My best friend

AACCKKK! Uh! I've been busy like hell and I'm not sure if I'm still breathing. School's been hectic but I'm havin tons of fun all the way! Ya gotta enjoy your senior year right?

This is somehow based on another story… sorry I don't know the title! But anyways… I loved it and I just HAVE to share it with ya'll! I have a lot of stories goin on so I have no idea when I will update this! Hope you love this fic!

Chapter 1: High School

Yuffie

"Damn bag…" Yuffie frowned looked at her bag in disgust.

Just when she was walking to school, the bag ripped and all her things went crashing onto the floor. It was suppose to be made of LEATHER! Leather couldn't rip! How can you rip a cow's leg away from its body? It was IMPOSIBLE! But somehow all her EVIL books managed to do that for her.

She was walking to school in an awkward position, her torn leather messenger bag was still slung across her body and she was carrying her really high stack of books.

"Need help with that?" a deep voice said from behind Yuffie. She turned around.

'OMG! This guy's HOT!' were the words that ran through Yuffie's mind when she saw the guy behind her.

"Uh… Yeah… damn bag ripped when I was walking." Yuffie gave a nervous smile. "I'm Yuffie." she said in her normal friendly tone as she handed him some of her books but he ended up carrying them all for her.

"Squall." The brown-haired god said.

"What year are you in?" Yuffie asked, trying to make up a conversation.

"First, I guess you're in it too." Squall shrugged.

Yuffie's eyes got bigger and bigger and it looked like it would pop out of her head. "How did you know!" Yuffie said, panicked a little.

"Your books have the number one sign on them." he said, as a matter of factly.

"OH!" Yuffie laughed at her stupidity.

"What's your first class?" Squall asked her, checking his watch.

"Math… I hate numbers and this year we're taking algebra! A mixture of two things I hate, numbers and letters." Yuffie smiled at her new found friend.

"I have math too. And it isn't all that bad." Squall frowned at her, he wouldn't smile… Yuffie noticed.

"Yes it is! I suck at it! I practically sent 10 tutors running out of my house in tears!" Yuffie laughed, remembering her last tutor, the girl was at the top of her class and needed extra cash.

"Literally?" Squall asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Yuffie smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing."

"It is! How often do you think a girl my size makes a six footer cry?" Yuffie gave a devious smile.

"Six feet tall?" Leon looked a bit shocked. It was kinda hard to imagine a basketball player, crying over math.

"Fine… maybe 5'7 but he might as well be six feet tall." Yuffie shrugged.

They walked into the school together.

High School sounded terrifying in movies and books, and it kinda was. There were people who were like more than half her size walking beside her, guys in school jackets giving each other high fives, girls in mini skirts checking their make-up on their mirrors hung inside their lockers and she even saw people SMOKING! In campus! But Squall was there with her, she felt kinda protected even if she just met him a few minutes ago.

"Let's get to your locker." Squall took her hand and dragged her towards locker 43-G. Her locker was beside a goth's locker and an empty one.

"Wonder who's staying in this one." Yuffie said to Leon, referring to the empty locker beside hers.

"Me." Squall opened the locker beside hers and stuffed his books into it.

"What a coincidence!" Yuffie said sarcastically. "Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"If I were… I would know your address." Squall looked at her in a mysterious way.

"Let's test your abilities, Mr. Stalker… were do I live?" Yuffie asked, leaning towards him.

"Just two blocks away from this school, in the white house right?" Squall smirked and took off.

Yuffie was standing there, dumbfounded. HE WAS RIGHT!

"SQUALL!" Yuffie ran after him, she almost caught him when she ran into a girl in a pink tank top and jeans (A/N: Uh! So typical!) she just so happened to drop her things so Yuffie had to help.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Yuffie apologized, looking at the beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair.

"It's alright." The girl smiled at her.

"This is the second time today that I made books drop." Yuffie said, picking up her books on the floor. She was also in her first year.

"You dropped your books too?" the girl asked.

"Sorta… my bag ripped and all my books dropped on the floor." Yuffie handed the last book to her. "I'm Yuffie by the way."

"Aerith… well I'll see ya later if I wanna get to my first class on time." Aerith gave a friendly smile and walked away.

As soon as she was gone, her attention immediately went to the math room. She ran inside, just in time and sat on a chair right beside Squall.

She glared at him. "How do you know where I live?"

"I saw you getting out of the house this morning." He said calmly.

Yuffie smacked him on the arm. "You ARE a stalker!"

"No I'm not, I was in my car and I passed your house when you were jus getting out… and don't deny it… I saw you picking your neighbor's flowers!" Squall answered back.

Yuffie's mouth got into an O shape. "You did NOT see that! And… YOU DRIVE?"

"Yes I did. And I don't drive… the driver does… but I'm getting rid of him as soon as I can." Squall crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"AHHH…. So we have a little rich boy on our hands." Yuffie smiled, teasing him.

"If you call little 5 inches taller than you… maybe yes." He teased her.

"HEY! I'm not THAT short!" Yuffie fumed.

Yes. She was only five feet tall but think about it! She had 4 more years to grow! And don't call you so tall! 5'5? You might as well retain your height! Let's see who'll hit the tall charts first mister!

"Whatever you say." Squall rolled his eyes.

"YOU are mocking all people my height everywhere!" Yuffie gave him a death glare.

"Not everyone… just you." Squall said simply.

"MISTER LEONHEART! Do you mind answering the question?" the teacher said sternly.

Squall gave Yuffie a this-is-all-your-fault stare. Yuffie just smiled in return. Hehe! KARMA!

Squall walked to the board and stared at the question.

3+x36

Find x.

Leon stared at the board for a while then he got to work. When he was done, he returned to his seat and glared at Yuffie once more.

"Mr.Leonheart! Next time, before you go gossiping with your girlfriends, make sure you pay attention first!" the dorky looking math teacher said.

"Mister Arnaz… before you go insulting your students… just remember WHO owns the school. And it would be cool if you actually review your singular and plural nouns." Squall said, giving the teacher a confident look.

The teacher scowled at him and just returned to his teaching.

"What the hell was that!" Yuffie asked, alarmed.

"My dad owns this school and a bunch of other private schools, they're practically working for me." Squall smirked.

"Then why don't you just go to one of your daddy's private schools?" Yuffie asked him.

"Cause he doesn't want me to get used to the little rich boy scene there." He shrugged.

"He isn't doing a very good job then." Yuffie smiled.

Squall just glared.

A start of a beautiful friendship.

Lunch

Yuffie just had History and she met a few new cool people. There was this silver haired guy in her French class named Riku. Then she met Aerith again in her Science class. Then she met another girl named Nami in her History class.

She invited the Nami girl to eat with her during lunch. Nami was one of the girls that were into the latest trends and knew all the gossip. "Hey… have you heard that the guy who's dad owns the place studies here, in the first year?" Nami said, as they got their lunch.

"Yeah! I know him! Squall Leonheart right?" Yuffie picked up a brownie and placed it on her tray.

"Yes! That's him! He's supposed to be this really cool hottie! He's like all everyone's talking about!" Nami continued until they were stopped by a tall red-head guy with spiky hair.

He smiled at them.

"New batch of this year huh?" the red haired one smirked. "Pretty aren't they?" he turned towards his fried with long silver hair and another with blonde hair.

Yuffie couldn't keep her eyes off the silver haired one. He was cute… and silent… but she liked him in a way.

"I like this one." The red head said, turning to Yuffie and lifting her chin.

Yuffie pushed his hand away from her face and glared at him. "I am not a THIS! Come on Nami, let's go." Yuffie said and took Nami's arm.

"Hold on a second. I like her." the blonde one said, holding onto Nami's arm.

"Sorry, I only like brunet guys thank you!" Nami pulled her arm away from the blond one.

"Come on, babe." The red head said to Yuffie. Yuffie pushed him away but he just got closer.

"Yuffie, babe, there you are!" Yuffie turned around. It was Squall.

He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Uh… Squall! I was just getting to you but I ran into these guys and they were sorta giving me and Nami a hard time." Yuffie said, thanking Sqaull like heck inside.

"Yo, Leon! Finally a high school man!" the silver haired one said, giving Squall a high five. Oo

"I guess… come on Yuffie…Nami… let's go." Leon pulled them away and nodded at the silver haired one.

"What was that all about?" Yuffie asked Squall.

"The red head is Axel, the blonde is Marluxia and the silver haired one is Sephiroth. Sephiroth's a cousin of mine." Squall explained, pulling Yuffie by the hand.

"What was the BABE thing all about?" Yuffie asked suspiciously.

"I just had to mark my territory." The three sat down on a table.

"Territory?" Nami asked.

"The Axel guy's a real player… I'm just making sure that he wont touch you." Squall took one of Yuffie's fries and stuffed it in his mouth.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Yuffie screamed.

"What? This?" Squall took another fry and bit into it. "It's pretty good."

"You give that back!" Yuffie said, trying to pry his mouth open.

"The only way you'll get it back is if you'll go through my digestive system." Squall said, smirking and took another fry.

Nami giggled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Yuffie screamed at her.

"You two." She said happily. "Wait… You are the Squall that owns the school? The most wanted bachelor of the year?" Nami's eyes grew big.

"Bachelor?" Squall asked. "yeah… that's me… so rumor has spread… anyways… it's Leon, not Squall."

"I call you Squall." Yuffie said.

"Not anymore." Leon took another fry.

"HEY!" Some blonde guy with spiky hair said and sat down beside Leon.

"Long time no see." Leon said, still concentrating on Yuffie who was still trying to pry his mouth open.

"Uh… you are…" Cloud to Yuffie and for that second Yuffie took her hands off his face and looked directly at Cloud.

"I'm Yuffie, and can you PLEASE tell SQUALL to give me back my fries!" her hands were back on his face.

"The ones that are digested or not?" Cloud asked.

"Doesn't matter… they're all gone." Leon smirked and somehow the grip she had on his face was gone then he took her plate of fries and calmly walked away.

All of them were too stunned to move.

The next day

Yuffie was at her locker and the goth beside her was glaring at her.

"Hey… I'm Yuffie!" Yuffie smiled.

"You don't always have to be so bright and cheery. The name's Kyle." The guy drenched in black said to her.

Yuffie opened her locker and she found a new messenger bag in it. She stared at it for a while then she saw the note on it.

Yuffie,

I saw your bag rip yesterday and I thought it would be gracious if I gave you a new one… just to make you happy.

Your stalker

Yuffie stared at whom it was from.

The locker beside her opened and Leon was standing there getting his books. He looked at Yuffie then at what she was staring at.

"Who's that from?" he asked.

"Isn't it from you?" Yuffie said, getting a little worried.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

She suddenly felt cold. She had a stalker… what would he do to her? What if he was looking at her right this second and planning on how he would kill her later! Maybe he was carrying a gun or a knife and would either shoot her or stab her in the middle of the hallway!

Yuffie turned around nervously. There was a guy staring at her. She immediately turned back towards her locker. Yuffie looked again. The he was a she.

"Jeez… all you had to do was say thank you." Leon closed his locker shut and smirked at her.

She hit him on the head with the bag he gave her.

So… how was it? just to tell you guys… I know they are just freshmen but they will advance in like 2 chapters maybe cause the good juicy parts aren't until later! Weird how Leon's acting like this huh? And why the hell did he tell her that his name was Squall when he wanted everyone to call him Leon? But isn't it sweet that he bought a new bag just for her! sweet! Kk! G2g now people! But I'll be back for more! Just as long as you drop me a quick review!

Kinda short… I know… sorry I WILL TRY to make it longer next time!

Xoxo

skippinsunday


	2. Chapter 2: sophomores

My Best Friend

Hey! Here's another update! Ok… I am trying to work on all this in advance so that I can just post my updates every week. Ok… it's only been out for a day but I am here to edit… just cause I have nothing to do! Ok… before I updated, this was more of a rush so I am here again to make this a bit longer.

To the awesome reviewers! You know I love you guys and I wish I could respond to each and every one of you but I sadly cant… but I'll just say some stuff… Yeah! The last one didn't have any errors! sorry I cant always update my stories…. I try!

Chapter 2: Sophomores

Yuffie

"I think that the sophomore year is the most useless year of all!" Yuffie announced while eating her strawberry parfait.

"Why's that?" Leon took a sip of his… tea.

'Bleh… I can't imagine _how_ he could drink that stuff, it's just water with leaves in it!' Yuffie thought.

"Cause you're not new to high school, you don't have a prom _and_ you don't get to laze around in the second half of the year." Yuffie said simply, taking another spoon full.

"Then it's like a rest year." Leon took his last sip.

"Yeah… but it's _boring_!" she took her last spoon and frowned.

"Not if you join something." Leon looked at her as if to say… "That's your 5th parfait… can we go now?"

"OK! Fine! We can go now. What's to join anyway?" Yuffie stood up as Leon paid for the food.

"Cheerleading…"

"Nah… it's full."

"Band…"

"Are you serious? I can't even hold a violin without making it break." They walked out of the shop.

"School paper?" Leon offered.

"Can't write." Yuffie shrugged as they headed to the park.

"Sports?" Leon sat down on the grass.

"Hmmmm… now ya got me thinking." Yuffie smiled.

"Ok… Basketball?"

"Squallie… seriously, have you EVER seen a girl in the basketball team?"

"No… fine… chess?" Leon held back a laugh and kept a straight face but Yuffie could tell that he was smiling inside.

This is some thing that they got over the year… they could tell what they were thinking. No… they did not have the psychic thing but they knew each other well enough to know how they would feel when something happened.

"Ok… uh… football."

"Squallie… I am a petite five foot three girl. Do you think I _WON'T_ be crushed the first time I walk on that field?" Yuffie smacked him on the arm.

"Hmmm… I guess we can't all be like me." Leon joked.

Here's another thing… Leon wasn't sure why but he could relax around Yuffie… he didn't have to put his guard up. He could joke around her… and only her.

"Nah… not all of us can grow six inches in a year." Yuffie frowned and glared at him.

Yes… he is now 6 feet tall at only 15. Yuffie doubted that he would grow anymore. Yuffie grew… half an inch…

Leon smirked. "Track and Field?"

This processed through Yuffie's head. She was fast…heck that was the only thing she beat Leon in when it came to sports.

"Do I hear a winner?" Leon raised his eyebrows.

"I think you do." Yuffie smiled broadly.

"Now what do we do?" Leon lay down on his back.

Yuffie jumped up. "Race ya to my house!"

"HEY! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Leon got up and ran after Yuffie who was miles away from him already.

"Sir, the car's right over here if you need one!" his driver shouted out from inside his black lexus.

"What do you think I am? A quitter?" and he ran to catch up to Yuffie.

But in the end… we know who got there first.

Track and Field Try-outs!

"NEXT!" Cid shouted from the racetrack.

"Ready?" Leon raised an eyebrow at Yuffie.

"Me? Have been for all my life." Yuffie jumped up.

"Good Luck." Leon called out.

Yuffie ran to the field. "Yeah Coach, I'm ready!"

"It's Cid. Not Coach. You just gotta run the whole track as fast as your short legs can carry ya." Cid crossed out the name KISARAGI on his clipboard. There was no way that this girl could beat the 2.16 minutes the other guy did. He just let her run so that her hopes wont be crushed. He was such a softy sometimes…

Cid held the timer. "1…2…3… GO!"

Yuffie immediately ran… more like bolted. She ran, one foot in front of the other, her hands were clenched in a loose fist. She felt light and cool because of the breeze that she was collecting. She loved it.

Tiny beads of sweat were forming on her forehead but she didn't mind it. She just kept on running… until she passed Cid. She wasn't even panting, she only had a light sweat on her forehead. Cid looked at the timer then at Yuffie then back to the timer.

This isn't possible. It wasn't possible that she ran the whole lap and wasn't even panting like all the other idiots and what was more amazing was that she beat the school record.

"How did I do?" Yuffie bounced over to him.

Cid stared at her in disbelief. Thank you lord for this blessing, he prayed.

"1 minute and 36 seconds." Cid cleared his throat. "You… you just beat the school record."

Yuffie looked shocked then flattered. "So… I'm in?" she asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't allow it if you weren't." Cid regained his composure.

"YUFFIE KISARAGI IS THE NEW MEMBER OF THE TEAM! TRY-OUTS ARE OVER!" Cid shouted to the spectators.

A bunch of guys cheered, Yuffie guessed that these were the Track people. Then she looked at Leon proudly. He gave her a small smile, a smile only reserved for her.

Later

"Here's to our new member!" Sora cheered holding up his glass of beer. Everybody clanked glasses and drank.

They were celebrating, they had a new member and she was a pretty good one too Nami, Aerith, Axel, Sephiroth, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Cid, Cloud and of course, Leon were there with a bunch of other guys.

Not all of them were in track, only 5 of them were, Axel, Sephiroth, Lulu, Tidus and now Yuffie.

"I know Yuf, you just needed track as an excuse to see me more often." Axel smirked at her.

"I see your face more often than I would like… but believe what you want… you'll never know if what you're saying is true." Yuffie gave a seductive smile then stammered away to Lulu.

"The speediest girl in the whole school, ya might actually get us to win a few times." Lulu was standing at a corner, not eating anything, obviously watching her figure.

"No wonder you guys never win anything! You don't have any faith in yourselves!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

Lulu gave her an evil look. Yuffie realized what she said so she giggled nervously and ran away.

Yuffie walked over to Aerith but stopped when she saw her talking to Cloud, both obviously into each other.

Tifa and Quistis were laughing at another corner, Yuffie walked to them.

"You know, Yuffie, I tried out for track a moment ago and… I would have gotten in if it weren't for you." Quistis said to her darkly.

"Uh… there's always next year." Yuffie couldn't help it… she felt threatened. Quistis is a junior and 5 inches taller than her.

"No… next year I'm trying out for cheerleading." Quistis shrugged. "It's a wonder why such short legs can carry you so fast."

Yuffie frowned.

"Are you saying that I cheated?" Yuffie frowned.

"I guess." Quistis rolled her eyes.

"I did _not _cheat." Yuffie felt a pang in her heart and her cheeks start to heat up.

"Whatever." She shrugged and took another sip of beer.

Yuffie wanted to say something smart to shut her up but her head was blank… she never let other people intimidate her like that. She was always the snappy one with something to say. But Quistis was different… she dominated the whole school…

"Yuffie… is something wrong?" Leon suddenly walked to her.

"My hero! My savior!" was going to escape her lips but she liked it better when her dignity was intact.

"Leon, now you decide to come to me." Quistis said seductively.

"No… actually, I was here for Yuffie." Leon frowned.

"Oh… a little of _this _won't change your mind?" Quistis unbuttoned another one of the buttons on her shirt, to reveal a little.

Yuffie immediately looked at Leon's facial expression. His normal rock solid expression was still there and his gaze was locked onto Quistis' face. Was he inhuman?

Quistis frowned a bit, seeing that Loen didn't take the invitation.

"Talk to her like that one more time and I'll make sure that the next two years of your high school life will be hell." Leon said coldly to Quistis.

Quistis' frown deepened. She turned around and stomped away.

Yuffie felt like she could kiss him. But then the thought of that just made her cheeks burn.

"You okay?" Leon looked at her.

She nodded, not sure whether she still had pride.

"If you ever have any problems like that… come to me. I can fix them for you." Leon looked at her again then frowned. "If you are wondering if I think that you're useless… it's not true." He fully turned to look at her.

"I'm here for you, Yuff."

Yuffie looked up at him, her eyes shining. She immediately went back to her normal self.

"I'm pretty bored… what about you?" Yuffie looked up at him.

"Same… wanna get a movie?" Leon suddenly stood up straight as ifasking her to leave.

"Get? Don't you mean watch?" Yuffie stood up too.

"Let's get a DVD." Leon got his jacket and put it on.

"Cool! I wanna watch a horror movie!" Yuffie said, excitedly, following Leon out.

"LEONHEART!" Cid called out.

Leon turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't forget, football practice everyday this week, be on time!" Cid shouted before downing another bottle of beer.

"Sure coach." And he closed the door.

The two walked outside when a navy blue Audi pulled up. Leon opened the door for Yuffie and they got in.

"You really are loaded aren't you Squallie…" Yuffie smiled at him.

"What makes you say that?" Leon lifted an eyebrow.

"You always have a different car whenever I see you." Yuffie sat back and felt the black Italian leather.

"My dad just likes collecting cars." Leon opened the door and they went to a CD store.

The doors opened and before them was a 7 floor building full of racks of CD's.

"I can't believe that this is only one of the things you own." Yuffie linked arms with Leon.

Leon felt a little static go through his entire body. But he collected himself in time for her to notice.

"No big deal… tell you what… when I inherit all this… you can have this store." Leon looked at her and saw her face light up again.

"I can't do that! You can't do that!" Yuffie said through laughs.

"Actually, I can." Leon smirked. They got their movie and got back into the car. \

A few minutes later, they were driving through the gates of the Leonheart mansion. It was funny that a neighborhood like this could only be a 5 minutes drive away from Yuffie's.

It was a European style house, the kind with high ceilings, large windows and huge gardens. It was the most beautiful house Yuffie has ever been to.

They ran up to Leon's room which was on the fourth floor. They popped the DVD into the DVD player and started watching.

"That guy's too thin… you can practically see his bones." Yuffie frowned at the guy on the screen.

They were watching Shutter, some Japanese horror movie.

"Reminds me of someone beside me." Leon looked at her and she hit him with a pillow.

Then a scene with a ghost on the guy's shoulders flashed, they both held in their breaths.

"Hey… Squall… I'll get more popcorn, k?" Yuffie got up and hopped away, leaving Leon to watch the creepy scenes.

He took another bite of popcorn. Wait… didn't Yuffie just get up to get popcorn?

Suddenly someone cold was sitting on his shoulders and the scene that they just watched flashed in his head. Holy shit.

Leon immediately stood up and let the person sitting on him fall on her butt. Leon felt shivers run through his spine. He turned around quickly to find Yuffie on the ground laughing and gasping for air.

"Y…You completely freaked out!" Yuffie was turning really red, and so was Leon. He should have suspected her for doing something like this.

Leon just glared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I… I have never seen you so scared in your life!" she was practically crying.

"I wasn't scared… just surprised how would you like it if I sat on your shoulders out of nowhere!" Yuffie stopped laughing and Leon finally realized what he said and blushed a bit.

Yuffie cut the awkward silence short, like she usually did. "If you sat on my shoulders mister, I'd be hunched for life." She laughed again.

He immediately got rid of the weird feeling he had a moment ago.

"I'll get you for this, Yuff."

DONE! Ok! I'm not sure if a lot of you watched the movie shutter, but it's really freaky. When it comes to horror movies, Japanese undoubtedly rock. You should watch this! I couldn't sleep for days! Hmm… a little feeling felt by Leon? Hmm… I dunno! Thanks for all the reviews! And continue to review! Don't you know how much radiation I absorb from my computer? Don't let my future cancer case go to waist and REVIEW! Bye!

Xoxo

skippinsunday


End file.
